An augmented reality computing device may display virtual objects overlaid on a view of a real-world environment. Augmented reality computing devices may take various forms, including but not limited to wearable devices such as head-mounted displays. A head-mounted display may comprise a see-through display system that allows virtual objects to be displayed in such a manner that the virtual objects appear to exist within the real-world environment.